The Cool Shade
by HiddenGrovyle
Summary: A Glaceon in search of his twin sister Flareon [in the works, not much worth reading]


...

Moonlight.

It shone down on the landscape softly, bringing a slow light to the trees and hills. The thick trees concealed the ground below, plunging into complete darkness as the wind passed through like the shadows it was passing through. Dew on the grass from the low temperature glistened and sparkled in places where the moon showed its face in places where there weren't enough leaves. Small leaves floated down ever so slowly, moving in and out of existence as they came into the shafts of moonlight.

All was quiet, except for the barest of noises. There was a small light beyond the thickest of the trees, the blue-white of the moon giving way to a warm red glow that sneaked only through the smallest of cracks of the foreboding trees. The shining light pulsed red and orange, dimming and brightening like a growing fire. Suddenly, the light disappeared, and all the bird pokemon in the trees flew up and away, as if agitated.

...

A Glaceon climed out of the trees, panting and wide eyed. He glanced back into the trees, then side to side, then broke out into a dash. his sleek blue frame slipped through the shadows as he called at the top of his lungs.

"Dyna! Where are you?" He yelled, stopping for a moment to listen for a response.

Nothing. He took a deep breath, called out again, and started running through the forest. Over and through obstacles like bushes and fallen trees, he searched wildly. He called out again and again, but Dyna was nowhere to be found. A fear crept into the back of Zephyr's mind, that he would never see her again. He burst out of the forest onto a small pathway, Noctowls gazing lazily down at him from the branches as he walked down it, slowing down finally after an hour of searching. He reached a clearing in the trees off to the side of a that had a small pond shimmering in the moonlight, fireflies flitting about above and around the water. A small log sat on the far side, half covered with moss and stuck in the ground. Zephyr sighed deeply, and he layed down on top of the log, searching the bottom of the clear pool for anything and nothing. A small shooting star streaked up in the sky next to the moon and its countless star bretheren, the reflection of the still pool caught it perfectly. All was quiet once again. The Noctowls returned to their gazing of the stars, but Zephyr could not truly be at ease. His sister was missing. A pair of green eyes watched from a nearby bush, slimming slightly before disappearing. A rustle was heard, Zephyr's ears picking it up in the serene silence. A tall black shape darted out from the bush, startling him and causing the log to move, throwing him into the water. As Zephyr came up above the water, a Zoroark was looming over him-extending a claw. He took it and was helped out of the water quickly, after which he shook himself violently to remove the water from his sleek blue frame.

"Where do you think you are?" the Zoroark asked sharply. Zephyr thought for a moment. Of course, this was her home. The log, the pristine pond, the looming trees, the flowers... "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me." He spoke quickly, underneath the shadow of the Zoroark towering above him, hands on her hips. She blew out a long sigh.

"I can overlook it, you didn't know aobut it," she remarked. "Now, what brings you here? I want to know why you disturbed my home."

"I-Er... I was looking for my sister, a Flareon." He stammered, breaking the steely eye contact with the larger pokemon and looking to the side. "I couldn't find her anywhere, and this looked like a good place to rest."

"And how did she disappear?"

"I-I don't know. She just kind of- was gone. I can't explain it."

"Mhm. I get the feeling you're hiding something..." The Zoroark said, her voice taking on a smoother, softer tone. She knelt down and pushed up Zephyr's chin with a claw. "What is your name?" Zephyr gulped. One move and she could end it, the sharp point digging just slightly into his blue fur. "Z-Zephyr." He managed to say, and the claw left his face.

"Zephyr, is it? Who gave that name, you're sister?" She laughed. "My name is Hiko. I'll help you find your sister, under one condition..." She said, her mouth turning upwards in a slight grin.

"And what would that be?"

"Tell me what you left out when you were explaining yourself."

"I-Er..." Zephyr stammered. "Me and Dyna...We were kind of...Er...Doing it."

"Ohh? You mean you and your sister were having sex?"

"Y-Yes." Zephyr blushed. He knew it was wrong to do such a thing with his sister. Hiko laughed aloud, then bent down to his level once again.

"So, by 'was gone' you mean she disappeared right out from under you while you were going at it? You don't seem like the kind of guy who would do such a thing." She asked.

"I-I'm not. But when Dyna goes into heat, I hav-" Zephyr tried to finish his statement, but was unable to because Hiko had locked him in a deep kiss. He tried to pull away, but the taller pokemon bore down on him, pushing him onto his back. Eyes wide with fear, he started at the Zoroark, whose eyes were closed and fully absorbed by the forceful kiss. Pinning both his front legs down, Hiko broke the kiss and stared down at Zephyr.

"I love a caring guy. I'm going to take full advantage of you."

Zephyr squirmed underneath the Zoroark, trying to free himself from her grasp but to no avail. Hiko forced her tongue into his mouth, her breath entering his mouth. with eyes of lust, she dragged her tongue down his chest and began sucking on his loins until his member came into view. She took it into her mouth all at once, her wet tongue wucking and swirling all over it. Zephyr's back arched, taken by surprise in the amount of pleasure.

"St-stop! My body is cold!" He cried out. Hiko took his dick out of her mouth and stared at him.

"You don't sound very convincing, and the deep red tint of your face says otherwise as well. Also, you're really tasty and I like the cold." She said quickly and returned to sucking, only nearly tiwce as hard now. Despite his best efforts, he was getting aroused. Zephyr gasped as Hiko let it grow inside of her mouth, reaching its full length. She pulled off slowly, leaving a string of her saliva bridging her mouth to his member even after it was all out of her. She turned around and abruptly put her soaked pussy into plain view of Zephyr, and plunged her mouth back down onto his cock, the opposite direciton giving a new layer of pleasure. He closed his eyes from the view of the Zororark's slit, and she once again removed her mouth from him. "I could bite you off if I wanted, so I suggest you return the favor." She said sharply, and put him all the way inside again, and just to drive home the point poked him with her teeth just slightly, before wrapping her tongue around it. Zephyr opened his eyes and turned his face back towards the Zoroark's pussy, to have it dropped on his mouth so quickly he almost didn't know what happened. It was an awkward angle, considering the differing body lengths, but he couldn't see anything besides black fur. She tasted like his sister, only with a hint of something he couldn't describe. It was bitter but the taste was addicting, and almost against his own will he put his tongue inside of her, the bobbing of Hiko's head on his dick stopped and tightened as she moaned into his dick. Zephyr was getting lost in this pokemon's touch and smell, absorbed in the taste. They both sucked and licked with abandon, finding each other's weak spots. suddenly the Zoroark came, her fluids covering his face and going into his mouth and making her suck his member as hard as she could, drawing his own cum out of him almost like a straw. She drank from him, swallowing his seed as he shook with pleasure. Hiko slowly let his dick out of her mouth, licking it on the way out. She looked over her shoulder at Zephyr, her green eyes piercing his mind. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She said huskily, roaming back up his body and returning to kocking lips with him. She pushed some of his own ucm into his mouth, and he cringed. "_So this is what it tasted like? So salty and bitter..._" he thought. He tried to push the fluid back into her mouth, but a claw resting on his chin again told him otherwise. Zephyr looked into her eyes pleadingly, but the only reaction he got was the claw pressing harder on his jaw. He gave in and swallowed his on cum. He was let go by Hiko, and he choked briefly before being caught up in another deep embrace. Hiko sank down onto his member before it had a chance to recoup from last time, and proceeded to tighten around him until he could barely stand it. Zephyr's body seized up as he was used like a toy, his dick sliding in and out of her faster than he could have managed to himself. Her slick walls constricted and conformed to his exact shape, like a self-adjusting glove. Her head rocked back and forth slowly as she moved, a blush finally breaking out on her face as she kept going through her orgasms. Zephyr's mind was blank, seeing only Hiko and only feeling her presence. His dick was still sensitive from the blowjob earlier, and the heat of her pussy kept it in a state of highest arousal. He drooled openly onto the ground as she kept going, until finally he came again, draining him fully as Miko fought for control as she had yet another orgasm, this one bigger than the last ones. Zephyr passed out to the final words, "Good night, see you in the morning."

Zephyr woke up bleary eyed, looking up at the green-blue boughs forming the roof of the clearing. The sun shone down on his face, blinding him for a moment until he cowered away, into the soft fur of the Pokemon hugging him tightly. He nuzzled up to the warm body, but as his eyesight returned he realized the fur was black. His eyes widened and a blush broke out on his face, realizing the situation.

"Awake sweetie?" Hiko asked as her mouth gaped open in a wide yawn.

Zephyr pushed away from the Zoroark quickly and stretching as an excuse to gain a little distance from Hiko. She waited until he finished shaking the sleep from his sleek frame before doing so herself. The Zoroark bent her back up off the ground and shot her arms out over her head, legs flexing to get the blood flow back from being curled up overnight. He couldn't help but notice her subtle curves and framework, the darkness of her fur close fitting to her features. His eyes wandered around her body until Hiko noticed and grinned darkly. He immediately averted his eyes, blushing, and looked into the clear pool of water next to them.

"I saw you doing that..." the Zoroark said as smoothly as she slid over to his side, dropping down into the pool slowly.

Her long mass of hair floated out behind her head as the water swept to and fro from her entrance. Their eyes on level with each other, Hiko started up again. "But I think it's time to fulfill my promise I made to you last night, I'll help you find your sister, as soon as I finish cleaning myself. She ran her claws through her hair, taking the large blue bead out of the end of her hair and putting it on the bank. Zephyr sighed and dove in too, swimming briskly to the other side and getting out. Upon reaching land again he shook furiously as he did last night, water flying everywhere. A Bidoof nearby got spattered with the water and dashed off into the forest. He flopped down onto his back and gazed at the slow path of the leaves waving above him; the rhythm coinciding with the wind. The Glaceon lazily turned his head towards back to the pool, and saw Hiko bathing herself with her back to him, claws running over her body and unknotting her long hair. The water rolled beautifully off her frame, moving in sync with the ripples on the pool. Realizing what he was doing he shook his head and turned over.

"Dyna...where did you go..." Zephyr said quietly.

He thought about how long he had been with Dyna- from the home of their Espeon mother as a pair of tiny eevees, fighting and playing all day long. Back then he didn't realize, but their mother had deep lines on her face...as if under constant stress. Now that he was older, he realized just how much stress they caused for her. Zephyr curled up into a ball in despair. Maybe that was why his mother committed suic- his solemn line of thought was broken by Hiko kicking him softly in the back. "Hey, don't be so sad. Let's look for your sister now." she said, picking him up and putting him on top of her, giving him a heightened view of the surroundings. They looked at each other, nodded, and started off into the forest.


End file.
